1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to a canine chew toy, and more particularly, is directed to an apparatus and method of making a canine chew toy comprising a bone portion and a meat portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous chew toys available in a variety of forms and sizes. However, the present invention provides a canine chew toy comprising a bone portion and a meat portion, the bone portion fabricated from a hard substance and the meat portion fabricated from a relatively softer substance. The dual substance fabrication of the chew toy better simulates a bone and meat combination a canine might be attracted to, such as a chicken leg, a turkey leg or a ham bone. Furthermore, the dual substance fabrication of the chew toy provides contrasting textures for a canine to chew, thereby stimulating muscle growth and strength in the jaw and neck muscles and contributing to the overall dental health by aiding in removal of excess plaque and strengthening the teeth through exercise. Finally, the canine chew toy may be impregnated with a liquid (juice) substance to simulate the natural liquid and/or juice found in a bone and meat product. The canine chew toy may also be impregnated with a soft interior simulating the marrow of an animal bone. To the applicant's knowledge, there are no canine chew toys available that provide the aforementioned advantages and overcome the problems, deficiencies and disadvantages associated with commonly available canine chew toys.
Consequently, there exists a continuous need for new ideas and enhancements for existing products in the pet chew toy industry.